gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MVF-M11SH Murasame Otegine
|developed into= |variants= |unit type=Custom Transformable Mobile Suit |operators= |known pilots=Jonathan Stratford |armaments=*90mm Gatling Gun x 2 *Heat Dagger x 4 *M2M5D 12.5mm Automatic CIWS x 6 (2 per wing; 2 on head) *Multi-Purpose Missile x 4 *Shield *Type 70J Kai Beam Saber *Type 72 High-Energy Beam Cannon |system features=*HAZE System |optional equipment=*Air-to-Surface Missiles x 2 *Triple Air-to-Air Missile Pod x 2 **Air-to-Air Missile x 6 *Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" Beam Rifle *"Wing Saw" Anti-Ship Sword x 2 |affiliation= |universe=Build Fighters |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The MVF-M11SH Murasame Otegine is a custom variant of the Murasame built by Jonathan Stratford. Technology & Combat Characteristics A customised build of the MVF-M11C Murasame, the Murasame Otegine has been built to further reinforce its already impressive arsenal, focusing on hit-and-run techniques while keeping an opponent's mobile suit off balance. Like its predecessor the Otegine is fully transformable, with multiple weapons mounted on the wings and must switch modes to make full use of its weapons. Furthermore, each forearm houses a 90mm Gatling Gun, used for mid-range combat and are deployed much like weapons, when transformed the Gatling guns can still be used to target enemies in pursuit of the Murasame. The Otegine's "Wing Saw" Anti-Ship Swords also serve an additional function and are used as flight stabilisers when in both MS and MA modes, becoming secondary wings while docked to the machine's waist. After later modifications, the Murasmae could also fight under water with limited effectiveness, mainly near the water surface in close combat either by grabbing amphibious machines out or diving under to avoid enemy attacks. Armaments ;*90mm Gatling Gun :Each forearm is fitted with a triple-barrel shell-firing Gatling gun, when active the gun and armour plating are raised to provide a clear line of fire. In MA mode the guns are pointed backwards from the underside of the fuselage. ;*Air-to-Surface Missiles :Two large optional missiles can be attached to the mobile suit's wings, each one is can inflict heavy damage and is best used against large or slow-moving targets. ;*Heat Dagger :A later addition for underwater combat, the Murasame has four Heat Daggers installed. One is located in each calf and are usually used as foot-mounted weapons while the remaining blades are on the undersides of the forearms. ;*M2M5D 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :Multiple low-calibre rapid-firing weapons are mounted on various points on the unit, while in MS mode the machine has access to two CIWS on either side of head. When in MA mode the Murasame has two CIWS on each wing, totalling up to four when in MA mode. ;*Multi-Purpose Missile :Four launchers are installed in the machine's waist and are loaded with multi-purpose missiles, they can be used in air-to-air, surface-to-air, air-to-surface and underwater combat. ;*Shield :A crucial piece of equipment, not only is it used to protect the machine in MS mode but it also forms the nosepiece in MA mode. The shield has an anti-beam coating to provide additional protection. ;*Triple Missile Pod :Two missile pods can be fitted onto the wings, each pod carries three air-to-air missiles. ;*Type 70J Kai Beam Saber : ;*Type 72 High-Energy Beam Cannon :A heavy beam weapon mounted on the Murasame's tail, it's only usable in MA mode but provide superior firepower when chasing enemies. ;*Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" Beam Rifle :The primary ranged weapon, the rifle can be used in both modes and it docked on the right side of the MA's armour. ;*"Wing Saw" Anti-Ship Sword :The mobile suit's main close combat weapons, each sword has a large serrated edge and anti-beam coating. Unlike most anti-ship swords, "Wing Saw" swords do not have a beam edge, instead cut through enemy armour by vibrating at high speeds. The vibration frequency can adapt to target materials as needed; should a certain frequency not be able to efficiently cut through armour the blade will automatically change to a more effective frequency. System Features ;*HAZE System :When activated, the Murasame Otegine can bend plavsky particles around it, creating a protective barrier of sorts, the HAZE System can be used to redirect fire away from the machine, reducing overall damage inflicted. While in use HAZE generates a visible glowing field around the mobile suit, causing it to be mistaken for a bolt of light from distances. :The system cannot not be used continuously however, and requires occasional shut down in order to recharge. See also